Irene
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 아이린 / Irene *'Nombre real:' 배주현 / Bae Joo Hyun *'Apodos: '''Baechu, Baeby, Diosa de la paz,Perra, Bunny. *'Profesión: Rapera, Bailarina, Cantante, Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 157 cm *'Peso:' 44 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor Cónyuge:Baekhyun *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' En 2009 realizó el casting para SM Entertainment. Fue previamente promovida por la compañía a través de su grupo pre-debut, SMROOKIES, junto con tres miembros de Red Velvet; Seulgi, Wendy y Yeri. Se reveló que Irene pasaría a formar parte del proyecto SMROOKIES el 09 de Diciembre del 2013. SMTOWN, el canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment, liberó varios clips del grupo, incluyendo un vídeo de Irene y su compañera Seulgi realizando un número de baile titulado 'Be Natural'. Debut Irene realizó su debut oficial con Red Velvet el 1 de agosto del 2014. Dramas * Game Development Girls (Naver TV, 2016) * Descendants of the Sun (SBS, 2016) cameo Ep. 16 Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) Programas de TV *(KBS) Hello Counselor (19.02.2018, junto a Seulgi) *(JTBC) Let's Eat Dinner Together (22.11.2017, junto a Joy) *(SBS) Running Man: Olympic Special (12.11.2017, junto a Joy) *(KBS) Korea-Vietnam Friendship Concert (05.11.2017, como MC) *(JTBC) Korea Entertainment Awards (03.11.2017, como MC) *(KBS) Music Bank in Jakarta (02.09.2017, MC junto a Park Bo Gum) *(KBS) Music Bank in Singapore (15.08.2017, MC junto a Park Bo Gum) *(tvN) Cooperation 7 (12.05.2017, junto a Wendy) *(KBS) The Return of Superman (07.05.2017, junto a Yeri y Seulgi) *(JTBC) Suddenly Heroes (06.05.2017, junto a Yeri) *(SBS) Style Follow (04.05.2017, junto a Seulgi y Sooyoung de Girls' Generation) *(tvN) Men Who Leapt Through Time (21.04.2017, junto a Yeri y Seulgi) *(KBS) KBS WORLD TODAY (01.04.2017, junto a Park Bo Gum) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's Three Great Emperors (14.04.2017, junto a Seulgi) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's Three Great Emperors (11.02.2017, junto a Key de SHINee) *(TV Chosun) Idol Party (26.12.2016, junto a Wendy y Seulgi) *(MBC) Radio Star (07.12.2016) *(OnStyle) Laundry Day (2016, como MC) *(KBS) Trick and True (25.10.2016, panelista junto a Wendy) Episodios del 1 al 4 *(Youku) MY SMT (19.09.2016, junto a Wendy) Episodio 1 *(KBS) News Time (28.06.2016, junto a Park Bo Gum) *(KBS) Hello! Our language (27.06.2016) Episodios del 1 al 3 *(KBS) Entertainment Weekly (25.06.2016, junto a Park Bo Gum) *(JTBC) Knowing Brothers (18.06.2016, junto a Jonghyun de SHINee) *(KBS2) Hello Counselor (21.03.2016, junto a Wendy) *(KBS) Vitamin (17.03.2016, junto a Yeri y Seulgi) *(SBS) Star King (15.12.2015, junto a Joy) *(MBC) The Geeks (20.11.2015) *(KBS) Global Youth Dreams of K-POP (19.11.2015) *('V' app) V Girls' Generation (4TH LIVE, 2015) *(KBS) Music Bank (Desde 01/Mayo/2015 hasta 24/Junio/2016, MC junto a Park Bo Gum) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (07.12.2014, junto a Wendy y Seulgi) *(MBC) Three Turns (01.11.2014, junto a Wendy) Vídeos Musicales *Red Velvet - "Would U" (SM STATION 2017) *Kyuhyun - "At Gwanghwamun" (2014) *Henry - "1-4-3 (I Love You)" (2013) Anuncios *'2018:' LEMONA Vitamin C *'2018: '''Cooper Vision *'2018:' Hazzy's Accessories *'2017: Hyundai Motors *'2017: '''PUPUGAME 'Age of Ring' *'2017: 'Colombiana Coffee Maxwell House Korea *'2017: High Cut (junto a Seulgi) *'2017:' The Saem Cosmetic Brand *'2017:' Nuovo Shoes Brand Korea *'2017:' CeCi Magazine (junto a Joy) *'2016: '''Colombiana Coffee Maxwell House Korea (junto a Lee Hyun Jae) *'2016:' High Cut (junto a Joy) *'2016:' GQ Magazine Korea *'2016:' L’OFFICIEL ITALIA (Representante de Asia junto a Seulgi) *'2016:' GQ Magazine (junto a TaeMin de SHINee) *'2016: CeCi Magazine (junto a SeHun de EXO) *'''2015: High Cut (junto a Joy y Yeri) *'2014:' Ivy club (junto a EXO) *'2014:' Harper's Bazaar (junto a Seulgi) *'2013:' Burberry Heritage Trench Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Red Velvet **'Posición:' Líder, Rapera, Bailarina y Vocalista. **'Color:' Rojo / Rosado. *'Educación:' **Inji Elementary School **Unam Middle School **Haknam High School (Graduada) *'Habilidades:' Rap, actuación y danza moderna. *'Personalidad: '''Tímida, muy educada y amable. *'Película favorita:' The Notebook. *'Modelo a seguir:' BoA. *'Música favorita': Le gusta la música tranquila y cómoda. *'Color favorito:' Morado. * '''Número Favorito:' 43, ya que significa "Love You" (la palabra "love" tiene 4 letras y "you" tiene 3 letras), además le recuerda al MV "''1-4-3 (I Love You)"'' de Henry, en donde hizo su aparición por primera vez con su nombre artístico, Irene, de manera oficial. * Lema: "Concéntrate en las cosas que traen mi estado de ánimo". * Se convirtió en aprendiz de SM Entertainment en el año 2009, a través de 'SM Global Audition'. * Su nombre artístico hace referencia a la deidad mitológica del mismo nombre que representa la diosa de la paz. * Antes de debutar con Red Velvet participó en el proyecto SMROOKIES de SM Entertainment. *Cuando la canción 'Ice Cream Cake' fue lanzada, Irene se convirtió en un tema candente entre el público por sus poderosas habilidades de rap. Las miembros eligieron el rap de Irene y la linea de Wendy: 'Vanilla, chocolate, honey with a cherry on top', como las mejores partes de la canción. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) Galería Irene1.jpg Irene2.png Irene3.jpg Irene4.jpg Irene5.jpg Irene6.jpg Irene7.jpg Irene8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KBailarina